Mlp:fim Equestria's Introduced to Different Tunes
by petalsteps
Summary: These are just songs from and inspired by mlp:fim! Yay! Now, there's This Day Equestria, and soon a song about Applejack
1. This Day Equestria Nightmare and Queen

**This is just a little series of versions of songs n stuff from mlp:fim and stuff... hope you guys like it! This first one is a version of This Day Aria, sung by Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis! I call it "This Day Equestria". You'll see it in The New Royals Part One as well. :) So here goes!**

_NM: This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. Everpony will soon see me, and I will take over with glee, who says that my heart still may be made of gold?_

_QC: This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small, oh Equestria I'll soon rule, that Nightmare Moon is a fool, I can't believe she thinks she's going to have it all_

_NM:If I can't show her that I know, back into hiding I shall go, Why? _Because this how I show her, that I can be regal, and I'll be more_ stronger than an eagle, for which my life now really does depend, no Luna is no longer my name, oh the lunar eclipse is the one to blame, can't you see my heart is dead inside?_

_QC: Must be stronger than I've ever known, or else she'll over throw my throne! Can't you see? That I really must be, crueller than ever, must be oh-so clever, or else my rank will forever be lost, for I must be better than before, for my heart is black at the core, oh dear Equestria, I'll rule you very soon!_

_NM: Now it's time you realized my dear, Princess Luna is no longer here!_

_QC: Oh this victory must be mine, must commit this biggest crime, should be victorious_ tonight,

**Okay. Hope you guys like it! Yeah. Its a little weird. But there'll be more! Like Twilight singing Lecture Lecture Lecture (instead of Smile Smile Smile) THESE AREN"T PARODIES! It's just different versions of the songs. :)**


	2. Live On Rainbow Dash's Song

**This is another song! It's not Lecture Lecture Lecture yet. :) But I'll post this soon. This one is about Rainbow. :) **

I'm dreaming and flying higher, (higher)

The cold air grows icier but I don't care,

I'm here to stay, this is my place, this is a race against time,

I'm dreaming and flying higher into the atmosphere,

Chorus:

Dream on, you can never beat me,

Live on, better to try then to never even make an effort,

This is the life this is the time this is just perfect,

oh just for a daredevil like me, (oh oh oh) Daredevil me (oh oh oh)

V2: I'm climbing and making my way (my way)

The ground grows colder and no Celestial warmth,

But I could care less, this is my place, a race against time,

I'm dreaming and flying higher into the atmosphere, oh yeah

-chorus-

Bridge: Sometimes I feel lower than the ground,

some days aren't as sunny as the other ones,

but move on, oh move on, and take your time

Dash to the rainbow that shines

-chorus-

Oh, a daredevil like me,

Daredevil me

Oh its better to have tried than to not have made an effort,

Try to do your best, and the rainbow will shine

**Sorry the second verse didn't rhyme. And that its not that good... not one of my best songs. :( But I am open to ANY critique whatsoever! So Thanks!**

**-Petalsteps**


	3. Applejack Alone and Unappriciated

This** is an awesome song from Silver-Storm-Dragon on DeviantArt. Its about applejack and how no one likes her. :( Its so sad! Why do people not like Applejack, you ask? I don't know AJ is AMAZING! Anyways, here's the sad song...**

Am I to be left alone  
In the darkness forever?  
Am I really not that important  
To live?

Am I really just someone  
That doesn't matter to the world  
That can't contribute anything...

Even my tears are not enough  
To wash this world away  
Even in my dreams  
The world isn't much better,

How can I prove, to you,  
That I'd never break a heart  
That I want nothing more  
Than to be loved,

How can I tell, you,  
That I beleive I matter  
That I'm more than just a waste of space...

Must I always, be last,  
Must you favor, the fast,  
or the ones that seem helpless  
and shy

Can't you judge my by who I am  
Not cheat and say,  
"Girls like her don't deserve  
to live today."

Nothing but Wastelands  
Blowing winds and tumbling weeds,  
Can't you pull me out  
And bring me to  
Where I can bear true fruit...

How can I prove, to you,  
That I'd never break a heart  
That I want nothing more  
Than to be loved,

How can I tell, you,  
That I beleive I matter  
That I'm more than just a waste of space...

Nothing will stop me now  
My heart is Gold,  
Can't beat me down,  
For I have a soul of Silver,

Please,  
Can't you help a girl  
Who's been beaten down...

Oh, please...

Help me now.

**:( So sad. Anyways, R&R! And see the other songs. This Day Equestria is fine, but I'm not so sure about Live On- Rainbow Dash's Song. I need feedback! So, R&R! Thnks!**

**-Petalsteps**


	4. Soarin More Than Perfect, for RD

**Hi! Well, I decided that I'm probably not going to do Lecture Lecture Lecture, so sorry! This one is a song about Soarin and how he luvs RD so so so so much. :) Yes, I am TOTALLY for Soarindash. :) Let the song begin! And please R&R!**

V!:

Dashing speed,

Follw me down under,

We should be,

forever younger than

the stars as we race against time,

Take the lead,

soaring louder than thunder,

Can't you see?

We're forever younger,

than the stars, than the stars, than these shining stars

...

Chorus:

Make my dreams come true,

Follow your heart all the way through,

Make me see,

And believe,

that you

really do

Belong with me

...

V2:

Shining Rainbow,

(faster than sound)

We should be forever,

(lasting lovers together)

Racing against time,

(you are forever mine)

Younger than stars as we race against time,

(as we race against time)

-chorus-

Bridge:

Don't fall farther away from me, nono

Don't take the chances, don't leave,

What happened to forever?

Why are you saying never?

Oh

(softer)

Make my dreams come true,

yeah yeah

Follow your heart all the way through,

ALL THE WAY THROUGH!

-chorus-

Perfectl perfect,

oh we're more perfect than perfect,

together...

**Wow that was terrrible. Please give suggestions so that I can change this TERRIBLE song! Please! Also, the soft chorus kinda sounds like the soft part of the bridge from Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. ;) Oops! But please, tell me how to change it! I NEED HELP!**

**-Petalsteps: author, not a great song-writer...**


End file.
